


Soulmates Never Die

by MirandaRoseOfSkywall (lostinmymindforever)



Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/M, First Time, M/M, Virgin Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:30:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostinmymindforever/pseuds/MirandaRoseOfSkywall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lothar quietly cursed at that. ‘He’s younger than my son,’ he thought, still unable to take his gaze off of Khadgar’s face. A small part of him felt guilty, but this was his soulmate, his soulmate standing in front of him. Throwing caution to the wind he closed the small gap between them, kissing Khadgar slowly. Kissing the younger man was invigorating, it was like a cool drink of water on a hot day, it was like the sweetest wine he had ever tasted, it was like the flavor of the best chocolate in Azeroth melting on his tongue. Lothar knew he’d grow to become addicted to Khadgar’s taste, if he wasn’t already addicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates Never Die

**Author's Note:**

> Only marked with the underage warning due to the fact that Khadgar is 17 in this, which in our world is underage, but in the Warcraft Universe humans are considered adults at 15, so he isn't considered a minor by their standards.

Khadgar’s earliest memories are of the dream, the dream of those eyes. He can remember them clearly, knowing those eyes long before he had any memories of his family. Every night he’d see those eyes in his dreams; sometimes looking at him in anger, sometimes looking at him with curiosity, sometimes looking at him with sorrow, sometimes looking at him with an emotion he’d learn to read as desire, but as a small child that gaze had been beyond his comprehension.

Even upon being sent to Dalaran, to the Kirin Tor, Khadgar dreamed of those eyes every night. Sometimes he felt as if he was mad or had some spirit taunting him, but he kept those thoughts, and the nightly visions of those eyes to himself. Every time he’d meet a new person the first thing he’d do was look at their eyes, trying to see if they matched those elusive blue orbs that haunted his thoughts.

When he left the Kirin Tor and went to Stormwind he felt overwhelmed. There were so many people here, more people than he had ever seen before in his entire life. And still the dreams came, night after night, those eyes appearing in his mind. He took it upon himself to look even closer, to try and see if those eyes belonged to someone in the city, though his close inspection got him into trouble more often than he’d like to admit.

He’d almost given up hope of ever meeting the person whose eyes haunted him when he’d been taken in for questioning. He’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time, and his habit of staring at people’s faces had made him look guilty of… whatever it was that he was being questioned about. He sat, waiting to be questioned and released, as he was innocent of any crime, unless leaving the Kirin Tor was considered a crime in these parts.

Khadgar heard the door open and turned to face whoever it was who was entering. He didn’t see the man’s face right away, as the other man had turned to say something over his shoulder at the two guards standing outside the door. When the man turned to face him Khadgar lost the ability to speak, as there, plain as day, on the man’s face were those eyes.

Khadgar swallowed hard as the man approached him and he stood up, not even thinking about his actions, wanting to get closer and see those eyes up close and personal. He found himself pinned to the desk and on instinct found himself calling up a spell to defend himself. His arm was pinned to the desk with a compass and the other man placed a hand over his mouth, silencing Khadgar.

“What are you doing in my city, Spell-chucker?” the man asked, and Khadgar had to stop himself from swooning at the voice that went along with those eyes.

Khadgar let the magic fade, and licked his lips nervously when the man finally removed his hand from his mouth. “I didn’t do anything. I’ve been living in Stormwind for almost a year now and got picked up by your troops because I was in the wrong place at the wrong time.”

The other man laughed a bit at that, “And that explains you jumping at me? Not the sort of thing an innocent person does, now is it?”

“Your eyes,” Khadgar said softly, as if that explained everything.

“What about my eyes?” the other man said, narrowing said eyes in a way that Khadgar had seen in his dreams many times.

“I’ve seen them. In my dreams that is. I’ve had dreams about your eyes my whole life. I… it sounds stupid but...” he trailed off, knowing he sounded insane.

The other man came closer, unpinning the clasp that held Khadgar’s cloak on, and yanked back the collar of his shirt. He looked down at a birthmark just over Khadgar’s collarbone, a swirling, almost runic looking mark that had been part of the reason Khadgar’s family had sent him to the Kirin Tor in the first place. “By the Light,” the man whispered, pulling away from Khadgar as if he had been burnt.

“What?” Khadgar had no idea why the man was watching him as he was.

“My name is Anduin Lothar. And yours is?”

“Khadgar.”

Lothar approached him once more, once more pulling back Khadgar’s shoulder to look at the birthmark, “I’ve seen this before.” He licked his lips in thought, “Many times. In dreams.” He glanced at Khadgar’s face, looking at it intently, “I’ve seen that birthmark since before you were probably born.”

Khadgar swallowed hard, trying to understand what was happening. Something came to his mind, almost a whisper of information, ‘Soulmate’. Where most soulmates had matching marks or runes or even words engraved on their skin there were rare cases in which it was something else, something even deeper, something that no one would assume would be a soulmate symbol. He looked into Lothar’s eyes, trying to see if the man had put together in his mind that which Khadgar had.

“We’re soulmates, aren’t we?” Lothar asked him, his hand still holding the fabric of Khadgar’s shirt.

“Maybe, I think so, I don’t know,” Khadgar said, trying to will himself to not seem so confused, trying not to sound so young.

“How old are you?” Lothar asked, and he still hadn’t moved away from Khadgar, he still stood so close that they were practically breathing each others air.

Khadgar bit his lip nervously, “I’m almost 18.”

Lothar quietly cursed at that. ‘He’s younger than my son,’ he thought, still unable to take his gaze off of Khadgar’s face. A small part of him felt guilty, but this was his soulmate, _**his soulmate**_ standing in front of him. Throwing caution to the wind he closed the small gap between them, kissing Khadgar slowly. Kissing the younger man was invigorating, it was like a cool drink of water on a hot day, it was like the sweetest wine he had ever tasted, it was like the flavor of the best chocolate in Azeroth melting on his tongue. Lothar knew he’d grow to become addicted to Khadgar’s taste, if he wasn’t already addicted.

Khadgar gasped when Lothar kissed him, the act allowing the other man’s tongue entrance to his mouth. He moaned as the kiss drew on, reaching up slowly to card his fingers through Lothar’s long hair. He felt like jolts of electricity were surging through his body, yet never wanted it to stop. He could barely breathe, could barely think, Lothar was overwhelming his senses, and Khadgar never wanted it to end.

But end it soon did as both heard a clearing throat from the doorway. One of the guards was eying them questioningly. Lothar sighed, turning to face the guard with an annoyed glance. “What?”

“Sir, I was just told that he was to be released. We found the actual criminal, he was caught attempting to rob another shop.” The guard looked nervous. In all his years working under Commander Lothar he had never seen the man do what he had been doing when he’d interrupted. The Commander had looked like he was just shy of pinning the young man to the desk and ravaging him.

Lothar nodded at the guard, silently commanding him to leave. He turned his attention back to Khadgar, smiling a little at the somewhat dazed expression on the young man’s face. “We should go somewhere a little more appropriate to continue our discussion.”

Khadgar just nodded, feeling drunk off of Lothar’s kisses. He allowed himself to be led out of barracks where he’d been taken for questioning, led out into the bustling city, his hand held tightly, yet not painfully so, in Lothar’s hand. Khadgar followed, silent, his thoughts all over the place as Lothar led him to the stables, climbing onto the horse Lothar directed him to, and followed the other man, his soulmate, out of the main part of the city to a small patch of land on the outskirts.

He was still silent as he followed Lothar inside a small cabin, trying to think of just what to say, but thankfully Lothar didn’t seem to need or want words, for as soon as the door was closed behind them once more Khadgar found himself being kissed. He moved closer to Lothar’s body, almost as if trying to make them one being. Khadgar’s senses were enveloped by Lothar’s presence, and dimly he realized that his clothing was ever so slowly being removed from his body.

Lothar practically wanted to weep. Khadgar was so responsive to him, so willing to do whatever Lothar wanted of him. It was a heady sensation, and Lothar prayed that he wouldn’t do anything that might make Khadgar uncomfortable. He pulled away from Khadgar’s kisses slowly, hesitantly, cupping the young man’s face in his hands. “Tell me this is okay. Tell me I’m not moving too fast.”

Khadgar snapped out of his stupor, looking into Lothar’s questioning eyes. He wanted this, wanted whatever it was his soulmate, his other half wanted to do. “I want this.”

Lothar nodded, smiling at the young mage, “Tell me if I do anything, anything that you are uncomfortable with.”

“I will.”

Lothar took Khadgar’s hand once more, leading him into the bedroom. He smiled as he gazed at his soulmate, letting himself take in every inch of exposed flesh that was displayed so prettily for him. He’d gotten Khadgar stripped from the waist up, and let his eyes travel down the young man’s body, soft in ways that Lothar’s own body wasn’t, and Lothar would be lying if the sight didn’t arouse him. He quickly stripped off his own shirt, watching as Khadgar seemed to map his scarred body with hungry eyes.

Khadgar let his eyes travel up and down Lothar’s body, noticing the sizable bulge in the crotch of Lothar’s pants. He blushed a bit, slightly embarrassed at his lack of experience. Khadgar bit his lip nervously, watching the way that simple action made Lothar’s pupils dilate with desire.

“Have you ever?” Lothar asked.

Khadgar shook his head, looking down to hide his embarrassment. He felt Lothar’s hand cup his cheek, and found his head being tilted up to look at his soulmate.

“I’ll make this good for you.” Lothar changed his plan on what he was doing, knowing he couldn’t rush this, that Khadgar needed this to be special. He ran his hands over Khadgar’s body, slowly mapping every inch he could touch of his soulmate’s body. He dropped to his knees, undoing the fasteners on Khadgar’s boots, removing them and tossing them to the side. He looked up at Khadgar, noticing the young man was watching what he was doing intently.

Khadgar moaned a bit when Lothar leaned in close and nuzzled his cloth covered crotch. He couldn’t ever remember being this aroused before in his life, though he hadn’t spent much time really paying attention to his own physical wants and needs other than food and drink and sleep, and even those fell to the wayside when he was engaged in study. He reached down, resting a hand on Lothar’s shoulder as the man slowly, oh so slowly started to pull down his pants, silent save for the small sounds of pleasure that fell from his mouth.

Lothar turned Khadgar, until his back was towards the bed, and gently pulled him down, smiling as the younger man sat on the edge of the bed. From his kneeling position Khadgar’s cock was directly in Lothar’s face, and still keeping his eyes on his soulmate’s face he took the hard member into his mouth.

Khadgar cursed, words in both common and in languages long dead save for a few mages who used them in spells, as Lothar began to take him in. He wanted to close his eyes in pleasure, but at the same time never wanted to lose his eye contact with the older man. He was glad he was sitting, for had he still been standing his knees would have buckled the second Lothar had him fully inside his mouth and swallowed.

Lothar hummed around the engorged flesh, running his hands slowly up and down Khadgar’s thighs. The young man was so responsive, more responsive than anyone Lothar had ever been with, though it had been years since he had last done this particular act, before he had met and married… Lothar stopped that train of thought, refusing to allow past hurts to ruin this encounter.

Khadgar could tell that Lothar had done this before, and a part of him bristled in jealousy. He tried not to let that emotion show on his face, but knew that he had failed in that when Lothar pulled off of him.

“I haven’t been with anyone else in many years, Khadgar. Do not worry about things which are long past.”

Khadgar flushed, “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be,” Lothar said, getting to his feet with a sigh. “I’ll be right back.”

Khadgar watched as Lothar left the room, idly wondering where the other man was going. He didn’t have to wait long, as Lothar was true to his word, returning only a moment later with a small corked bottle in his hand. Khadgar looked down at the bottle when Lothar set it next to him, realizing that it was oil of some sort, and that knowledge made Khadgar blush once more.

Lothar shoved off his own pants, needing that last obstacle between them removed. He could feel Khadgar’s eyes on him and paused with a little smirk before returning to his knees once more. Once more he took his soulmate’s cock into his mouth, slowly bobbing his head up and down the hard length. He wanted Khadgar to climax at least once before they went any farther, knowing that the younger man would be more relaxed after an orgasm.

While Khadgar hadn’t been with anyone, he had touched himself before and knew all too well the telltale signs of an approaching orgasm. His breaths came in harsh pants, his body began to tense, and then, before he could warn Lothar, the electric surge of pleasure soared through him, making him buck up and thrust himself deeper into Lothar’s mouth.

Lothar swallowed Khadgar’s load, lapping at the tender flesh until Khadgar slumped backwards onto the bed. Only then did he release the young man’s cock, moving up Khadgar’s body to give him a brief, yet passionate, kiss. When they separated he moved back down Khadgar’s body, gently shoving his thighs apart, trailing kisses along the mage’s flesh.

Khadgar heard the cork being removed and tried to sit up, but he was boneless from pleasure. He felt Lothar’s finger, slick with the oil, gently brush against the rim of his ass. It was an unusual sensation, but not one that gave him any feelings of disgust, so he just lay there, closing his eyes as he let himself just feel. Khadgar’s eyes flew open when he felt that finger slowly breach his tight ring of muscle, the sensation unlike any he had ever felt before. It wasn’t painful so much as a dull burn, a pull that Khadgar had never felt anything like.

Slowly, so as not to hurt Khadgar, Lothar worked his oil slicked finger inside of the mage. As soon as it was inside he paused, looking to see if there was any sign of pain or distress on Khadgar’s face, but when he saw none he began to move the finger, unhurriedly pulling it back out before moving it back in. When he was sure that Khadgar was used to the intrusion he added a second finger, equally as covered in oil. Once more he watched Khadgar’s face, but all he saw was desire.

On and on it went until Khadgar thought he’d go mad. Lothar was being so, delicate wasn’t the right word, but Khadgar couldn’t think of the proper one at that moment. “Please, I need more,” he begged, though he wasn’t completely certain what he was asking for.

Lothar nodded, pulling his fingers, four of them at that point, out of Khadgar’s body. He quickly poured more of the oil onto his hand, replacing the cork in the bottle before moving. He paused as a thought struck him, “It may be easier for your first time if you were on your hands and knees.”

Khadgar shook his head, “Want to see you.”

Lothar nodded, understanding that sentiment. While he would have been willing to take Khadgar in that way, from behind, personally he’d been more wanting to see his soulmate’s face while they made love. He moved between Khadgar’s spread legs, slowly lining himself up with Khadgar’s hole, and pushed inside, his movements without haste, though he didn’t stop until he was fully encased inside the mage’s tight body.

They both moaned, and Khadgar did feel a tinge of pain, but the pleasure overrode it by great measure. “Anduin,” he uttered, in a husky voice he barely recognized as his own. He reached up, letting his fingers snake into Lothar’s hair, pulling the man down for a kiss.

Lothar began to move, kissing his mage as he thrust in and out of the younger man’s body with deliberate slowness. He smiled into the kiss when he felt one of Khadgar’s legs wrap itself around his hips, Khadgar’s heel pressed into his ass. Pulling away from Khadgar’s lips Lothar moved to kiss the birthmark, that symbol which had filled his mind for so many, many years.

Khadgar felt full, so damn full, stretched in a way that made him want to cry out, in pain, in pleasure, in the overwhelming sensation of it all. He was hard once more, and before he could even say something, or move his own hand between them to grasp his hard cock, Lothar’s hand was there, the large, calloused hand wrapping around him, stroking him in time with Lothar’s thrusts. “Oh, Light, Anduin,” Khadgar moaned, eyes closing in pleasure.

Lothar smiled at how wrecked Khadgar sounded, how absolutely gone with pleasure his soulmate was. He knew he’d never get tired of hearing that sound, never get tired of seeing the absolute bliss on Khadgar’s face, never get tired of feeling Khadgar’s tight heat around his flesh. His thrusts sped up, and he continued to kiss Khadgar, moving between his birthmark, his neck, and those distracting lips. “Khadgar,” he moaned, feeling the young man’s body arch as once more an orgasm was ripped from him. He gasped as Khadgar’s channel tightened around him, and came with a shout of his lover’s name.

Khadgar moaned contently, smiling as Lothar collapsed down upon his chest. He didn’t have long to get used to that feeling, as Lothar rolled them so that Khadgar was resting on his chest. They lay there, just catching their breaths, smiles on their faces. Khadgar felt more than saw the presence that settled next to them on the bed. He opened his eyes, looking over at the ghostly form that sat watching them.

Lothar noticed it too, his eyes stinging at the feeling of a few tears beginning to form. He watched as she reached out her hand, and ran it over Khadgar’s cheek, her spectral fingers passing into his soulmate’s flesh. There was no anger or hurt on her face, only happiness, and Lothar noticed that Khadgar was staring at a mark on her pale, insubstantial shoulder. It was the same mark, the same birthmark Khadgar himself had.

Lothar closed his eyes, realizing what his mind had blocked, what his mind had hidden from him all this time. He held Khadgar even closer, watching as the spectral form of his deceased wife, the first incarnation of his soulmate he had met in this lifetime, vanished. “She died in childbirth a little over 18 years ago,” was all he said.

And Khadgar just nodded. He knew that soulmates were reborn many times, sometimes more than once within one of the pair’s lifetime, especially if the other died at a young age. He also knew that he wasn’t replacing her, who his soul had been in it’s last incarnation, he was his own being, just as would be the case if Lothar would die and be reborn and come across Khadgar again. “Right before I was conceived.”

Lothar just nodded, closing his eyes. He felt a sense of closure over that part of his life now, one he had never thought he’d ever feel. This was a fresh start for them.

Khadgar swallowed hard before speaking, “And your child?”

“He’s a soldier like myself. I’ll introduce you to him.”

Khadgar nodded, and nestled even closer to Lothar’s heart. This felt right, like he was home for the first time in his entire life. He was almost asleep when he heard Lothar speak.

“She’ll always have a place in my heart, but you are my world now, Khadgar.”

Khadgar smiled, placing a kiss over Lothar’s heart, “And you are mine.”

They slept, and for the first time in his life Khadgar did not dream of those eyes, as they had been the last thing he saw before he closed them and fell asleep, and the first thing he saw when he awoke. He didn’t know what this life held for them, but he knew they’d face whatever it was together. And when Lothar introduced him to Callan later that day Khadgar laughed, as Callan had been his first friend when he had arrived in Stormwind.


End file.
